Gundam Fighter Ace Pilot
by robloxian2456
Summary: The one year war and White Base has a pilot for the Rx-78-2 but what if the Gundam rejects him in favor of Amuro ray, and will he find love on the Ship's trek through space and battle or will he perish like his comrades (A almost retelling of the original Gundam series but with my twist)
1. Timeline

**A/N: This is just a proof of concept that I thought off while rewatching the Gundam series. It's just a timeline of my head cannon, so this is just a concept I might write. And some of our own history might be changed to fit this story if I write it**

* * *

_Timeline Start_

* * *

15th-20th Century: A secretive organization called the Inquisition officially they were religious figures but as time moves on they were pushed into the realms of history and over the course of history they will assist other people and creations such as the United States of America, they were the first to have Inquisitors the Inquisition had advanced technology but never shared to anyone, and they had many bases. One such base is Area 51, they help create the Global Defense Alliance

May 15th, 1992: The aftermath of the Yugoslav Civil War, with the no action from the UN Peacekeepers to actually "keep the peace" the peacekeepers were remade into the UN Security Force. This marks the day that the UN Peacekeepers were rebranded into the GDA (Global Defense Alliance)

March 1993-1995: The GDA sent forces to the unstable country of Somalia, so maintain the status quo and to assist the American forces station forces and during this operation roughy around 300 GDA personnel were killed, wounded or missing, around 25 countries participated in this security operation

August 15th, 2000: Peter Yakko was born

February 7th, 2001: Ayasa Shiota was born

September 11th, 2001: The United States was attacked by terrorist and taking down the twin towers, the US declared a 'War on terror' so the western world was at war with terrorism

October 7th - December 17th, 2001: NATO launched an invasion of Afghanistan because that was where Osama bin Laden

December 15th, 2001: The UN Security Council was put into yellow status meaning to put GDA units on alert so that means to keep an eye on any potential terrorist

March-May, 2003: The US launch an invasion of Iraq with NATO to disarm the Iraqi's from using their WMDs

December 18th, 2010: The Arab spring sweeps the Arab world for reforms for a democracy and this works in many of the Arab countries but some dictators wanted to hold on to their power

March 15, 2011: The Syrian Civil War begins many groups rose up to fight the Syrian Government

May 11th, 2011: The US finally found the person who illustrated the attack on the Twin Towers during 9/11 but the fighting in Afghanistan and Iraq was slowing down but not stopping

2012-2014: Fighting in Afghanistan is still occurring in heavily Taliban areas the US and her allies stay to maintain until the GDA arrive to take it's place, its also the same thing in Iraq the GDA units move in the maintain security

November 15th, 2013: ISIS forces from Syria move into Iraq to push out GDA and Government Iraqi forces out from Mosul

2015-2016: With many terrorist attacks across the world the entity known as ISIS was going to be no more and something else was going to be ignited

January 1st, 2017: The ISIS Organization was fully killed off by GDA agents and the Global War on Terror might be over

March 5th, 2017: Peter and Ayasa met in Highschool

March 15th, 2019: Peter Yakko joins the United States Marine Corps

December 20th, 2019: Ayasa Shiota joins the Japanese Self Defense Force

2017-2020: An secret organization in South America who calls themselves the "Federation" took control in the few South American countries such as Brazil, Argentina, Venezuela and Colombia. Only Chile and Peru had GDA garrisons

August 14th, 2020: The Federation Declared war on the United Nations with other third-world countries following suit, and so the United Nations declared war on the Federation. Many Federation advances in Europe, South America, Africa and India

August 14th - December 21st, 2025: The Unification war

January 2nd, 2021: The Inquisition came out of hiding and the GDA Security forces including NATO were folded into the Inquisition Military. The whole world was surprised that there was an organization just observing them.

July 5th, 2021: The Inquisition introduced the Titan and Kataphrakt mechs onto the battlefield destroying any Federation defenses

December 25th, 2021 - March 20th 2022: The Inquisition launched an offensive on the Federation controlled territories and took back Russia, India, North Africa, Central America and the Middle East

December 15th, 2022: The Federation launched two ICBMs at the Gobi Desert and due to the detention the desert was now a nuclear wasteland but this won't be the first time nor will it be the last

December 31st, 2022: Peter and Ayasa was married

January 31st - March 1st, 2022: The GDA launched an attack on Jaburo the main Federation base, and after weeks of fighting in an closed environment

June 6th, 2023: The Federation tried to copy the new Inquisition Mechs but failed to get a prototype working

June 7th, 2023: The Inquisition launched the First Space Battle Fleet which has experimental technologies that will outclass anything moving forward

November 21st - December 2nd, 2023: The Murmansk Disaster, GDA troops entered the city with the intel that there was a Federation garrison and after a few hours of fighting in the city the GDA army of 250,000 soldiers were surrounded by a larger enemy force of 1.5 million after days of fighting the GDA force was destroyed

September 17th, 2024: A Federation Nuclear strike was going to hit parts of China and the Russian Siberian wilderness while this did nothing but anger the people more to fight against the Federation

January 20th - December 19th, 2025: The Federation's last major offensive against the GDA millions of soldiers fought but the Federation's goal was to capture New York city, the seat of the UN. While they did take New York City it came at a cost with millions of soldiers and civilians causality. The Inquisition went back into the shadows to later rise again to fight the Federation. Because they know that having no enemy means they will be bored and weak little to now army.

December 21st, 2025: The Treaty of New York, while the Federation did come out victorious in this conflict but it was short-lived because they had to practically rebuild Earth. Many Inquisition assets were hidden from the Federation

2025-2030: Reconstruction, even though it was reconstruction the 'victors' still had to deal with resistance pockets that were loyal to the old GDA

January 16th, 2030: The Federation hastily started building Space Colonies with left over GDA plans and materials and at the same time the Inquisition started construction on the moonbase for future endeavors, and the Inquisition had agents in the Federation knowing their every move

December 14th 2044: The Space Colonies were built and the Federation are starting to move the population into space

* * *

January 1st, 2045/ U.C. 0001: The Federation held a press conference to change the calender from the old Anno Domini to the new Universal Century, and during this the residential colony of Laplace was blown up by Inquisition agents

* * *

March 31st, U.C 0001: Mariko Yakko was born

U.C 0002 - U.C 0016: Most of the population of Earth moved to the colonies

April 25th, U.C. 0059: James Yakko was born on Side 3

August 13th, U.C 0059: Hiina Shiota Yakko was born on Side 3

October 31st, U.C 0060: Andrew Yakko was born on Side 3

December 24th, U.C 0062: Kurumi Yakko was born on Side 3

January 12th, U.C 0063: The Yakko family were supporters of the Zeon Independence movement but disliked the Zabi family so they know that the Federation will stop this so they moved back on Earth to Gibraltar

January 1st, U.C 0078: Andrew enlisted as a Air Force pilot to fight with the Atmospheric and Exo atmospheric air wings, James got a job as a doctor on Side 6, Hiina enlisted as a sailor, Kurumi is employed by Anaheim Electronics. Most of the Yakko family knows of the Inquisition about the Inquisition personnel on Zeon and Federation

December 31st, U.C 0078: Andrew was stationed at Side 1 with his squadron the 65th Osean

January 1st, U.C 0079: The One Year War begins

January 2nd, U.C 0079: The Battle of Side 1 begins, the Federation forces stationed there had barely enough to defend the colony this is where Andrew made his name as an Ace Fighter pilot but it would be the battle later on he will soon face, the battle of Side 1 was a costly one but after a week of fighting the the Zeon's Operation British in failure the Zeon continue their advance

January 11th, U.C 0079: Side 6 declares Neutrality

January 15th, U.C 0079: The Battle of Loum this is the battle where the Zeon would give Andrew the 'Nimble Death' due to him taking down 5-8 mobile suits, during the battle Andrew would lose almost half his squadron to the Zeon forces, he will go against Char Aznable and he will show that he is no mere fighter pilot, Char and Andrew battled out for hours until the call for retreat. But before Andrew RTB he unloaded everything the fighter had onto the Zeon forces. After that battle Andrew took down 8 Zakus and 25 Musai-class cruiser. And Andrew is classified as the one and only Ace fighter pilot

March - August U.C. 0079: The Zeon launched an invasion on earth and pushed their frontlines from North America to Southeast Asia, and Andrew with a new callsign Phantom and Ragriz Squadron will keep attacking key Zeon supply points

August 25th, U.C. 0079: The 65th Osean was almost destroyed by a platoon of Zaku IIs and with 99% of the squadron destroyed by the Zeon and with Andrew surviving. General Revil has assigned Andrew to the new Federation Mobile Suit project, but little did everyone know is that the 90% of the RnD were Inquisition personnel and Revil used an old Ohio-class Kataphrakt for Andrew but also assigned him to White Base a new carrier design for launching Mobile Suits

August 27th, U.C 0079: Andrew and the crew of White Base head to Side 7 to pick up the V Project

* * *

**A/N: This is just a proof of concept because I've been thinking about writing a UC fanfiction but with my own headcannon but also try to fit into the Gundam UC timeline, and also sorry for the bad grammar and straining of eyes and also I know only Gundam Fans will read this or few causal fans I don't know because anything could happen**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: The Gundam series belongs to Sunrise, I own my story and my characters**

* * *

**August 30th, U.C. 0079**

**White Base**

Andrew Yakko a pilot for the Ship codenamed 'White Base'. He is a survivor of the Battle of Loum and many others, but he is notably known for his ground support sorties, keeping the Zeon on their toes. But it came at a cost, during a battle for the California base well to retake the base from the Zeon Forces. Zeon had deployed their Mobile Suits and air forces, it was one Federation Air Squadron against a mobile suit division and a couple of Zeon Air squadrons. The 65th Osean Squadron was almost wiped out with Andrew as the only survivor.

Now he is assigned to the new Federation Carrier for General Revil's Mobile Suit project as the test pilot, probably because he is mostly the only known Federation ace pilot. Some neurologist speculate that Andrew is a newtype and apart of the Newtype phenomenon that the late Zeon Dum Deikun pronounced, even though he was born on Side 3 his family drop anything that is perceived newtype, because their ancestor was injected with cybernetics.

Andrew was going to the bridge to confirm about the mission at hand, he gets looks from the crew both new and old those who survived the One Week Battle knew about the fighter pilot's skills and those who just joined read about the 'Nimble Death' from propaganda, once he reached the bridge he saluted the captain. Captain Paolo Cassius, a reserve officer pressed into service due to the loss for the Federation with low COs and NCOs. Yakko a Captain himself but to him the person in-control of the ship is higher up in the command structure, when he was rerouted to serve as 'Project V' pilot he made friends with most of the crew on White Base, such as Bright Noa and Ryu Jose to name a few.

"Sir Captain Yakko reporting for duty" Andrew said

"As you were Yakko" Captain Cassius said

"Sir I would want to confirm some of the orders that we have" the ace pilot said the Captain nodded for him to continue "Why the fuck is Revil building a project this massive on Side 7, a civilian colony for fucks sake, I don't like it one bit"

The bridge was silent due to the outburst of the pilot of course, no one has seen him like this and the people who did were confirmed KIA a couple of months ago. Captain Cassius would just detain the pilot but of course he was more experience than him due to Cassius being a reserve officer.

"I don't know Yakko, we were given orders to extract the project and head back to Jaburo" Cassius said

"I should've asked before I was transfered to this ship, and it's not the first time I've gotten shitty and obscure orders" The pilot said

Andrew 'walked' away from the bridge and to his room which was the least amount a person could have just a couple of books, his pistol and a couple of magazines, pilot suit, uniform, pictures of his squadron, and helmet. He changed into his casual sleepware and took a nap because it's going to be a long trip

* * *

**January 15th, U.C. 0079**

**Side 5 "Shoal Zone" Loum**

Andrew and his squadron was going to be deployed against the Zeon Space Forces, the Federation morale was high for this fight due to them having the numbers advantage.

"All pilots to your fighters" the captain of the Columbus class carrier Atlantic

"You heard the captain boys" Andrew said to this squadron "Let's kick some Zeon ass"

"Aye Sir" The squadron said in unison

The pilots were heading to the hanger but they could already see an exchange between the Zeon and Federation Fleets, once the pilots were inside their fighters.

"This the 65th Osean launching" Andrew said

"Good luck out there pilots" the captain said

With the squadron launching out they can see the carnage from the plasma barrages.

"This is Osean Lead to all Osean Callsigns read" Andrew said

"Osean 2 copies"

"Osean 3 copies"

"Osean 4 copies"

"Osean 5 copies"

"Osean 6 copies"

"Osean 7 copies"

"Osean 8 copies"

"Osean 9 copies"

"Osean 10 copies"

The squadron does their precheck before heading into the battle

"Alright all callsigns green, stick with your wingman and you will survive this" Andrew said

"Copy Osean Lead" Squadron said

Andrew and Osean 2 were together and the 65th Osean were almost the most experienced out of any pilot in the Navy at that point in time

"Osean 2 fox 2"

With the battle so hectic makes you wonder what the hell is going on

"Osean Lead fox 3"

Andrew takes out one of the Musai cruisers which gave the pilots some fighting chance, even though the 65th Osean were using fighters from pre-U.C. says much but it would be a serious modification, the base model is a F-35C Lighting customsized for Atmospheric and Exo-Atmospheric flights but it has the old Russian Su-47 parts.

"Osean 7 fox 2"

"Osean 6 you got a couple of Zeeks on your ass"

"This is Osean 6 thanks for the heads up Osean 5"

"This is Osean 9 and 10 we are aiming for their command ship"

"This is Osean Lead do not continue that is suicide, there is heavy concentration of enemy fighters in that area"

By the time Andrew said those orders it was already to late

"This is Osean 9 taking fire, fox 2"

"Osean 10 fox 3"

"Shit there is to many of th-" Osean 9 was taken out by enemy pilots

"Osean 9 is do-" Osean 10 was also shot down

"Osean 2 regroup with the rest of the squadron, I will take out the ships" Andrew ordered

"Yes sir" Osean 2 went to regroup

Andrew would later take out a couple of more Musai cruisers roughy ten or so, until the mobile suits came in the changed the tide of battle, Andrew was to preoccupied with the Musais he almost got hit by a rocket from a Zeon Mobile suit

"That is the new weapon of war, humanity would of course find something new to kill each other" Andrew said

"All fighter squadron rtb I repeat rtb"

"A general retreat eh?" Andrew said

Andrew was not done yet, he kept fighting the enemy taking out a another 10 Musai cruisers making his ship kill count to 21 kills, when the mobile suits took notice of the lone pilot, they were ready to take this obsolete machine out but sometimes the machine could be outdated it counts on the person using the machine, and Andrew portrayed that he would not be trampled on but the mobile suits, Andrew already took out 2 of the Zeon Mobile suits.

"Take this you Zeon fucks" Andrew said unleashing some rockets taking out one but damaging the other

The Lone Pilot would take out more mobile suits and cruisers making his kill count to 25 Ship Kills and 8 Mobile Suit kills, the principality of Zeon would name Andrew as the 'Nimble Death' or the 'Lone Pilot' while the Federation would call him the 'Dark Pilot of Loum' because of his all black fighter, 65th Osean lost two pilots in that battle and a couple of hours later Federation High Command would announced that Andrew is a Ace Pilot of the Fighter core and he will keep this status even if the meaning of Ace Pilot would change overtime.

* * *

**September 15th, U.C. 0079**

**White Base**

The 65th Osean would not recover from that battle because there is not enough pilots to replace the already existing squadrons, before the war 65th Osean had 20 pilots in it's squadron and lost half during the one week battle, and would lose more as the war dragged on until Andrew is the last one. And with this mission to retrieve General Revil's weapons, he feels like someone is following them since they departed from Luna II a couple of days ago. But he would normally push this thought out of his mind and contiune to maintain is fightercraft and the kataphrakt that Revil manage to dig up from Gibraltar. You can tell that the kataphrakt was a machine of war from a bygone era, but this was just a stop gap for Andrew because Revil knew the potential of the Mobile Suits, and knew that this same concept was in use decades ago albeit with technology available to that time.

"Appears we are close to Side 7" Andrew said to himself "Let's hope this new weapon of the General will turn the tide of this war"

* * *

**A/N: And this chapter is done, keep in mind I am loosely going to follow cannon. And some characters might OOC but that is to fit into my story. I might write until MG Unicorn but that is a stretch to say to least.**

**And so this is Robby signing off**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: The Gundam Series and characters belong to Sunrise but I own my story and characters**

* * *

**September 18th, U.C. 0079**

**On board White Base docked in Side 7**

White Base has successfully reached Side 7 with no problems, to extract the new Federation weapon 'Gundam'. Andrew was outside in the simulated ground of Side 7 getting ready to move the weapon inside White Base, then he is approached by Dr. Tem Ray a Lieutenant of the Federation R&D Corps, Andrew saluted because he did meet up with Lieutenant Ray back in Jaburo, and knew quite abit of the old man.

"Captain Andrew 'Phantom' Yakko, so you are the pilot for my project" Tem Ray said

"Appears so Lieutenant, the most experience out of anyone the General can send" The pilot replied back

Andrew was really one of the only if THE only pilot who has the most experience with mechs and planes, and the one that General Revil trusted with to take his weapon and fight back Zeon. Andrew was born in Side 3 but the Colony named 'New Prussia' made up of mostly people from Germany, but unberknownst to the rest of the Earth Sphere is that 'New Prussia' was filled with Inquisition members and military equipment. Since the War started 'New Prussia' never aligned itself with the other colonies in Side 3.

Yakko looked at the Gundam in awe, probably knowing that it's a up-to-date mobile suit with better materials, Ray looking at the expression of the pilot know his project is well received by the man who will be in the machine.

"So how does it look?" the Doctor said

"Well it looks fantastic, even better than the materials that I use for my fighter" The Fighter pilot said

People within the Federation Fighter Corps knew that Andrew built his fighter, even his squadron had custom built fighters to their specified specs. While this was looked down upon by the higher officers in the chain of command but as soon as Battle of Loum happened they changed their minds about the Ace Pilot building his/her fighter.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence and moving the parts into the ship and assembly area was attacked by Zeon mobile suits, while Andrew was the pilot of Gundam he couldn't reach it on time, so he went to his second option the outdated Kataphrakt, it was painted with his colours, dark navy blue and purple accents.

"Are the joints good?" Asked the pilot to the mechanics

"Yes sir, and you're clear to deploy" one mechanics said back and saluting

"Roger, Phantom moving out" Andrew shouted out

While the Kataphrakts were shorter compared to their Zeon counterparts by 3.5 meters and has a lighter complement of weapons before. But for Andrew's Kataphrakt was equiped with some anti-mobile suit weapons and some old New-York class anti-mech weapons. When Andrew was walking out he saw civilians in the way trying to get in

"Get the civies in the ship I will deal with the mobile suits" The Pilot ordered

He found the Zakus and engaged them while it didn't do any damage at least it can hold the enemy off. He aimed his rocket towards at one of the Zakus and shot it denting it because even with anti-mech weapons it was not classed to fight the mobile suits it was classed to fight Titans and Kataphrakts. He used the old 75mm guns and it did something to the armor of the Zaku but just denting it, at the corner of his eye he saw a civilian get into the Gundam even that few seconds he saw the civilian another shot of the Zaku hit the Kataphrakt but scratching it then after a few minutes he saw the Gundam destroy the Zakus with ease.

"White Base this is Yakko rtbing" Andrew said

When he dismounted his mech he saw alot of civilians but not alot of the population was here. And he saw Ryu coming towards him

"Andrew, the Captain's been injured" Ryu told Andrew

"So who is incharge?" the pilot asked

"Well naturally it would be you sir" Ryu said

"I am not a Naval officer, I am a pilot of the Federation Fighter Corps not a shipmaster, the next inline is Ensign Bright Noa" Andrew said

When Ryu said Andrew outloud, that got some of the civilians thinking, is this the 'Lone Pilot' from the Battle of Loum fame, the Ace of Fighter Aces

"Roger sir" the ensign said

Andrew turned to some of the crew members

"Make sure that they are kept well-fed" the pilot said

"Yes Sir" The crew members said in unison

* * *

Andrew was on the way to the bridge until he bumped into someone a woman with blond hair

"Sorry I wasn't looking" The woman looked up

Andrew took a long nice view of her

'She looks familiar, like she is the grown up version of Artesia Som Deikun that mother told me about and how my father was friends with the late Zeon Dum Deikun' Andrew thought

Andrew realising he was looking at Artesia was a long period of time

"I'm sorry there, I am Andrew Yakko, Captain in the Federation Fighter Corps" He introduced himself

"I am Sayla Mass, it's fine I wasn't looking where I was going" Sayla said

Sayla just walked past him 'He is the 'Nimble Death of Loum' she thought 'He looks cute'

Andrew was also lost in thought 'She changed her name to Sayla Mass, she looks beautiful. What are you thinking Pilot no time for relationships during times of war'

* * *

Andrew walked into the bridge to see the injured Captain being role out of the bridge, and seeing many injured maybe dead crew members

"So how many did we lose Marker?" The pilot ask

"I am still calculating captain" Marker said

"Well Bright you are now incharge of this secret ship" Andrew said to his friend

"What I am just an Ensign, you should be incharge of the ship" Bright trying to reason with the pilot

"Bright you are apart of the Fed Naval Forces while I am apart of the Fighter Corps, we are different people. I don't command ships I command Squadrons" Andrew said "And try to get us out of here safely, we have to head to Luna II then to Jaburo for evaluation"

"Before you leave the captain said that the Zeon Forces here are commanded by the 'Red Commet'" Bright said

"Jesus fucking Christ, this is going to be hard for us" Andrew said

As White Base moved out of Side 7 they were engaged by Zeon Special forces commanded by one Captain Char Anzable, Bright being the new acting captain for White Base, sent out Gundam to deal with the Zakus. But of course with the one with experience will dictate the battle, he is not going to stand by and watch the Gundam being tossed around like a toy.

"This is Osean Lead, Launching" Andrew said launching with his fighter

* * *

**A/N: And cut there we go another chapter, and if you guys already read the two lines I put in. There might be a Sayla/Andrew but I don't want to keep my hopes up because I suck at writing anything romantic. And if you guys want to support me I have my Ptreaon Account you can support me there. The name on that account is Yakko's Brain Workshop and this is Rob signing off**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: The Gundam series belongs to Sunrise, I own my story and my characters**

* * *

**September 18th, U.C. 0079**

"This is Osean Lead launching" Andrew said launching in his combat fighter

While Gundam was holding out just fine against the Zakus but from what he can see is that who ever is piloting the Gundam is very inexperienced, and trying to fight the Red Comet is suicide even by his standards. What ever did Dr. Ray manage to implement into the Gundam is helping who ever is piloting it, Andrew manages to damage the Zakus but not enough to destroy like he did during the beginning of the war, Andrew tries to contact the Gundam pilot.

"Gundam pilot return to base" the Lone Pilot said he gets no response "Gundam pilot respond or I will shoot you down"

"This is Amuro Ray" he said very scared

"Amuro follow me back to the ship" Andrew said

Amuro followed the Lone Pilot back to White Base, when they reached the ship and dismounted Andrew could see who was piloting it.

"So you are Dr. Ray's son eh?" He asked the kid

"Yeah what of it" Amuro said back in a toxic tone

"Woah slow down there kid, I'm going to bring you to the bridge" The Lone pilot said

Amuro and Andrew moved to the bridge to see the crew that is left

"We don't have a pilot, but who is at the helm?" Andrew asked Bright

"Well we have a civilian by the name of Mirai Yashima" He said

"A civie at the helm of this ship?!" Andrew said "Are you out of your mind? Do you have any experience with this ship?"

"Yes I have some experience with this style of steering" Mirai said

"Alright, you will probably get more experience down the road" he said

Andrew walked out of the bridge and the rest of the bridge talked about the pilot and his background

"So he is the "Lone Pilot of Loum" right?" Sayla asked the rest

"Yeah he is one of the few to be given the title of Ace Pilot" Bright said

"He doesn't look like much" Kai said very boastfully

"You know he survived the One Week Battle, Loum, California base and many others" Ryu said "If you said that infront of him you would be thrown out of the ship or shot"

* * *

Andrew was just going to his room until something bumped him, he looked down and saw a Haro and three kids. They looked scared, Andrew knelled down to the kids height

"What are you guys doing here?" Andrew asked the kids "Bored being around with the other people"

The kids nodded

"Make sure you don't get in trouble ok" He said

Then he heard footsteps behind him and turned around and it was a 15 year old girl with Federation Naval uniform but looks like she just went with a skirt maybe because she is used to it

"Kids do-" The girl said but she saw the pilot "I'm sorry have you seen any kids?"

"Well are they these kids" Andrew pointed to the kids with a Haro behind him "By the way what is your name?"

"Oh, my name a Fraw bow nice to meet you" Fraw said

"Nice to meet you too Fraw, pretty sure you know me" Andrew said "But I am going to introduce myself anyways, I'm Captain Andrew Yakko of the Federation Fighter Corps, now if you excuse me I am going to my room"

Andrew dragged himself to near to his room, he opened the door then closed it after he walked in. He sat down and looked at a picture him and his squadron from the North American Theater the date says: May 16th U.C. 0079, the day when they tried to take back the California Base

* * *

**May 16th, U.C. 0079**

**Bricby Air Force Base, Oregon**

65th Osean and many other Federation Units are getting ready to take back California Base, most of the personnel here are units from the retreat of California base and also the Battle of Seattle. But there is many battles from in the North American theater but there is very little of a Federation presence, roughly 30,000 Federation personnel still in the NA theater, the Federation didn't bother to send more soldiers to help the resistance here. Taking California Base would be a big boost to the soldiers still fighting in the West Coast of the former United States. 65th Osean Air Squadron is one of these units behind enemy lines, while they could just break for it to Mexico to link up with Central America Command. But what's left of North America Command is in this base or Quebec.

"Are we still going to do this?" Osean 5 asked Andrew

"I don't know Rick" Andrew said "This is going to be a big one, if we take the base back we can reestablish North America Command"

"But what if we don't do this?" Osean 2 asked her captain

"I don't know Sachi, if we don't take the base back we are done for" Andrew said "Because if we retake the base we can regroup with the 5th Fleet of the shore, with 3/5ths of the forces in the NAC are here going to take this base."

Then they heard the sounds of alarms going off meaning the operation is a go

"You heard the alarm, get to your fighters" Andrew said to his pilots

Most of the soldiers are veterans of the many battles in the NA region, Andrew and his squadron have made a name from themselves, from Loum to the many battles in the NA, CA, East Asia Theaters. The Squadron was rename to Razgriz and Andrew took the old name Phantom similar to his old Grand Uncle's Callsign during the Unification War

"Razgriz Squadron launch" An officer said

Most of Razgriz launched but Andrew was the last one to take off

"This is Phantom Launching" Andrew took off

"Osean Callsigns form up on me" He said

"Osean 2 reporting"

"Osean 3 reporting"

"Osean 4 checking in"

"Osean 5 here"

"Osean 6 ready to rock and roll"

* * *

**May 17th, U.C. 0079**

**California Base**

"All units commence Operation Welcome Back California" North America Command ordered

The Second Battle of California Base has begun, the base has been under Zeon's hands since early March ever since then the Federation tried to take over the base but failed until this operation, this is a end all be all for the North American Theater if this fails they lost the region to the enemy.

"The Zeeks have deployed their Mobile Suits" A tank commander said

"Alright air units take on the Mobile Suits, ground units keep going towards the base" Andrew ordered out to the remaining units

The Type-61 double barrel tank looks like a miniaturize version of the old GDA Mammoth tank used during the Unification War, but comparing the tank to the mobile suit, the commander has to be very skilled in his/her job

"Got a lock on" Osean 2 said "Fox 2"

The mobile suits were taking out many units of the NAC Force, the Zeon had months to prepare any defenses for any Federation counterattack such as this one the battle would only last a couple of hours

"This is Phantom, fox 2" Andrew said

"This is Osean 5 I got a mobile suit on my tail"

"Osean 6 I got locked"

"Shit Razgriz Squadron retreat" the Lone Pilot said

"I ca-" Osean 2

"We lost Osean 2 si-" Osean 3

"Fuck I taking you down with me you Zeek fucks" Osean 4

"This is Osean 5 my engine is shot ou-" Osean 5

"Captain Help me" Osean 6

In just a few minutes all of the 65th Osean Air Squadron was wiped out, the ground forces were not fairing any better, then a call to retreat was announced

"All units retreat and regroup the operation is lost" NA Command said

"Fuck me" Andrew said hitting the side of his cockpit

"We are retreating?" A tank commander said "We have to keep going"

"Do not disobey a direct order from command" An other tank commander said

"All remaining air units regroup on me, we are returning to base" Andrew announced

"Remaining ground units fall back to base" A infantry commander said

Operation Welcome Back California was a failure, with a Federation Defeat and a Zeon victory. Out of the 30,000 souls that went with this operation, only 9000 made it back safely, this battle will only be remembered by the ones who participated. After this operation, North America Command fell apart with the base in Mexico City being the only base for North America Command to operate from and the remaining units were making a push to Mexico to link up with Central America Command, but Andrew with some of the air forces flew towards Jaburo. Infantry and tanks were loaded in old C-130, C5 Galaxy Transport planes

* * *

**September 20th, U.C. 0079**

**White Base**

Andrew was just looking at the picture of his Squadron an teared up because he couldn't save them, but he remember something his dad told him "_Sometimes you can't save everyone, all you can do is save the ones that can be saved_" Andrew always doubted his father but know that his grandfather fought during the Unification War pretty sure that is from his grandfather's words

"Man I wish I could've met you Grandfather" the Lone pilot said

Then he heard a knock on the door

"Who is it?" He asked

"It's me Sayla Mass" She said

"You can come in" Andrew said

Sayla came into Andrew's room and closed the door behind her

"So who are you really?" He asked her

Sayla froze because of her real identity being compromised

"Don't worry, I will not tell anyone Artesia" Andrew said with his hands up "I don't think anyone would care if you are a Deikun"

"How do you know my real name?" Sayla asked threateningly

"Well my family are friends with your family a long time ago, pretty sure you wouldn't remember" Andrew said "I was born in New Prussia in the Side 3 Cluster, I can't believe you didn't put two and two together by now"

"So you are from the Yakko family, why are you fighting for the Earth Federation?" Sayla asked

"I'm fighting the Earth Federation so my people can fight them after this war is over, Zeon is just in the way" Andrew said

"You are from Zeon, why are you talking like that?" She asked him

"Because I am not Zeon, I'm an Inquisitor you wouldn't know" he said

The Inquisition is a group from the Pre-UC Era, but no one knew about the Inquisition because the Federation tried to erase anything with the old world. But the Inquisition had spies in the Federation and Zeon Forces, but they are saving their strength until the time is right. Some colonies in Side 6 have bases in time belonging to the Inquisition

* * *

**A/N: And done this is a new chapter and as time will go on, I will write flashback points to early months of the One Year War for my story. If you want to support or don't want to. I have a Pa treon account my account name is Pantoyakko**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: The Gundam Series and characters belong to Sunrise but I own my story and characters**

* * *

**September 21th, U.C 0079**

**White Base**

It's been a couple of days for the White Base crew and since they left Side 7, many of the crew were wary of the Zeon team tailing them. Andrew was in the launch bay fixing his fighter, he has seen battles on Earth and in Space but the majority of the sorties he has been on Earth, from North America to South East Asia. But he has been on skirmishes in Space, but with the Federation and Zeon's focus on Earth, in space before he was returned to Earth for the Gundam Pilot. He was assigned to the Magellan-Class ship _Sumatra _before it was destroyed during a patrol near Side 4. People would say he is heartless for not caring about the _Sumatra_ going down, but he isn't heartless because he has seen battles since the beginning, he lost so many friends he made in the academy and with people he made friends with. Lost during the many battles and skirmishes during this war, the lone pilot didn't hate the Zeon soldiers or the cause he just hates the people who are ruling Zeon. People would say that he is copycat Deikun, but the GDA cause of bringing back the old world.

"Dammit I've wasted 50% of my ammo already" Andrew said "I don't think the Feds would want to supply us anytime soon"

Well he knew that the Federation won't supply the White Base because it would cause the Zeon to attack more, then someone tapped his shoulder he turned around and he saw Amuro Ray

"Amuro why are you doing here in the launch bay?" the pilot said "Aren't you suppose to get some rest?"

"Well I want to check up on the Gundam" Amuro said

"Be my guest, I ain't stopping you" Andrew said

The Lone Pilot made his way to the messhall, where some of the civilians are eating the rations. When he entered the messhall some of the White Base Crew and the civilians turned to look at the pilot, Andrew was wearing a different uniform from the standard Federation uniform. It was the old US Airforce BDU with old GDA and US emblems on it, Andrew when to get his rations and went to a table. For those who learned about the Pre-UC Earth knew about the old world and the Unification War, that topple the Old World with the New World, but for the general public they wouldn't know about the Old World even if they did it was very Federation Bias.

* * *

**September 23th, U.C 0079**

**White Base**

The next course of action for the White Base was to head to Luna II then from there move down to Earth, but with the Zeon Musai-class ship still tailing them. But something came up on the radar, the Musai-class ship stopped in a nearby asteroid being supplied by a Papua-class supply ship. Andrew came up to the bridge after a couple of hours tinkering, still in his GDA BDU he walked into the bridge.

"What did we get?" He asked

"Well we have spotted the Musai behind the asteroid but it could be resupplied by the enemy " Bright said "I'm sending Gundam and Guntank to engage the enemy"

"It's only been a couple of days, since we left Side 7 and you want Amuro and the Guntank to deploy?!" Andrew said

"I'm only doing this, because we have a chance to take out that Musai" acting Captain Bright said

'He is right if we take out the ones tailing us we would have a good time reaching Earth' The Lone Pilot thought

"Alright you've made your point, but remember we got to bring these prototype to Jaburo" he said and Bright nodded

Bright picked up the intercom phone and called in Amuro, Hayato and Ryu to the hanger. Andrew was already making his way there stopping at the locker room where he kept his GDA issue flight suit, it looks like the old US Air Force flight suit. He put the flight suit on with his helmet in hand and oxygen mask attached, he floated quickly to the hanger bay and into his fighter. He got into his fighter and waited the order to launch

"Andrew launch now, Guntank and Gundam will be behind you" Bright said

"Alright, Phantom Launching" Andrew said

The Fighter Ace pilot launched out of the ship, and moving towards his objective and he looked back to see the Guntank and Gundam launched. This is suppose to take out the Zeon ship and supposedly take out the Red Comet as well.

"Remember this is a surprise attack on the Musai" Andrew said "Don't get too carried away"

"Roger Captain" Ryu said

"The enemy are just on the other side of this asteroid" Yakko said "Fire when you think you have the shot"

When they got ready to attack they see the Musai-class was being resupplied by the Papua-class, Andrew went the long way around to flank the enemy. But by the time he got around Amuro engaged the enemy and now in a duel with the Red Comet. Andrew got into action taking out the Papua, he sees one Zaku II readying to shoot him. The Lone Pilot maneuvered his fighter out of the way and got a lock on, he took out the Zaku II that was going to kill him and procede to take out the Papua-Class Supply ship with the Guntank. After the supply ship was destroyed and Amuro surviving the encounter with Char because of a Zaku I

"Guys let's go back to White Base" Andrew said

Amuro didn't budge

"AMURO" The Lone pilot shouted "Get back to White Base"

"But I was close to hitting that red Zaku" Amuro said "With all my calculations and everything, I missed"

"Don't be hard on yourself come on let's get back to the ship" Andrew said

The pilots returned to the ship with Andrew being last to enter and he dismounted, and floated up and to the bridge. But of course when he entered he was still in his flight suit that would look out of place with today's Federation Uniforms and pilot suits, the bridge crew took a closer look at the flight suit and it had his squadron the 65th Osean's emblem a rosemary infront of a colony with Federation and GDA markings and with Andrew's own emblem a Hawk holding the Colonies and Earth together.

"Why are y'all looking at me for?" The lone pilot asked the crew

"Well you are wearing a pilot suit that is not Federation standard issue" Ryu said

"Oh sorry, I kept this flight suit since the beginning of the war" Andrew said not wanting to spill that it's from New Prussia which is GDA territory "Okay next stop Luna II"

"Mirai full speed ahead" Bright said

"Yes Bright" she said

When Andrew left Sayla followed wanting to know more about the pilot she already knows that he is a Yakko and from Side 3, but she wants to know more about the Inquisition that he spilled out just a few days ago, but Andrew stopped by at the medbay

"How is the Captain?" Andrew asked the med staff

"He might will survive, but we need more supplies because we can't treat him like this" one of the med staff said

"Alright Luna II is just around the corner so they will treat the Captain" Andrew said

After that he left the medbay and towards the locker room to take off the heavy flight suit. when he got there he took off the suit and put on his normal Federation Uniform, even though he hates wearing the uniform he doesn't want any other Federation personnel to shoot him for thinking he his the enemy. In a way they are right, he is the enemy but right now they are fighting Zeon so the GDA breakout will not happen until this war is over. He left the locker room and went to his room to relax, but when he reached his door he knew he was followed

"You know, it pretty obvious that you are following me" Andrew said

Sayla got out of her hiding stop and walked towards Andrew

"I want to know more about you" She said

Andrew dragged Sayla into his room

"Oh? What does the late daughter of Deikun want to know about little old me?" Andrew asked in a sarcastic tone "Are you in love with me? I mean we just met a couple of days ago"

Sayla was flustered at Andrew, because she does want to know about him but most importantly what is his homeland is doing

"No I am not in love with you" Sayla said "I just want to know why are you really here?"

"I could ask you the same question" Andrew said "You know your father and my father wanted us to be married, I know this is coming out of left field"

"Wait WHAT, how did I not know any of this" Sayla exclaimed

"Because of everything else that happened in Zum city" Andrew said

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know this is really forced but keep in mind I am trying to keep this in parallel to the cannon storyline, I might change things here and there but not alot.**

**Anyways this is Rob signing off**


End file.
